Blossoming Soul Mates
by Lynn12
Summary: Final ChapterIf any one has an idea for a sequel to this write to me ok?A major love crisist, Mulan and Shang's hearts all pulled in all sorts of directions and they don't know what to do!Please r
1. Default Chapter

~Hi! This is a new attempt of another story. I hope you guys like what you read. Any ways I don't own any of the characters or anything, their Disney's. 

~This story is about how Mulan and Shang aren't together and don't think that they deserve each other, at least Shang doesn't. He falls in love with this other girl even though deep down in side he is truly in love with Mulan. Mulan wants to change his mind but has obstacles on the way as well. 

Chapter 1: Stating Ones Love

It was after dinner the night that Shang came to Mulan's home to return her helmet. Mulan would never forget the look on his face how innocent and nervous he looked when he came to her. The night was warm and there was a slight breeze that filled the night sky. Mulan and Shang were in the garden walking alone the path of her gardens. The moon was out reflecting light off the pond. They walked in silence nervous and scared of what to say next. Mulan sat on the bench that was underneath the blossom tree; Shang followed her and sat down next to her. 

Shang sighed; "It's a beautiful night isn't it?" He looked at the moon and how it's light was reflected off everything, then glanced at Mulan for her answer. 

Mulan was nervous as well; she had never been this close to him at least not like this. She liked it. "Yeah it is." She then too glanced at the moon then at Shang and studied his strong, serious, yet gentle face and how the moonlight made him look like a god. She sighed. How she wished to be with him forever, and to be held in those strong arms of his and to even feel his warm kisses. Shang turned around to look at her noticing that she had been staring at him. She quickly turned away to look at something else. 

Shang chuckled; she did that often when she was in camp. Ever since he saw her as a girl there was something about her that made him feel like a spark lighted up but he didn't know what. She looked so innocent and beautiful all in one. He did admit she was pretty and the moonlight was making her hair shiny and her eyes look like that they were diamonds. He knew the law and now that she was well respected as the hero of China, he knew that boundaries were made between both guy and girl it was the China's law and system. But just to be with her would make him happy. She was a beautiful heroin that would have many offers of marriage and he knew that it wouldn't work between them because of so many and there would be a rare chance to be with her. 

He sighed disappointingly, the Emperor told him to go to the Fa's obviously saying that he should get to know Mulan and maybe even get married to her. Would she even want to except his offer, would the family? Would she love him? "So....um.....You happy to be home?" He asked.

"Yes of course it's just that I'll probably have to go back to the matchmakers soon, but I don't want to, especially since she didn't like my last visit." Shang raised an eye bow up, "again" he thought. 

"What do you mean by again? You saw her once?" He asked. 

Mulan sighed why did she have to say that? Now he probably thinks that I'm dumb and can't even handle the stupid matchmaker. "Well before I joined the army I had gone to see the Matchmaker and things started to turn ugly and before you knew it she threw me out saying that I brought no honor to my family......" She paused and waited. "You probably think I'm pathetic or something because of that don't you?" Mulan lowered her head. Shang knew she wasn't pathetic, she was a hero and he matter of factly didn't like the matchmaker as well. He smiled and took her face with his hand and lifted it to meet his. 

"No, I don't. You just saved all of China, the Emperor.....And me. I think you are a very honorable person, Mulan." He paused. "Don't let any one tell you that you're not ok." Mulan smiled in thanks, she felt so weak, her heart was beating faster. The touch of his hands on her chin, the words that he spoke made her feel like she was in the most beautiful dream that she never wanted to escape. She could feel her body getting close to his, as he was doing the same. Shang moved his hand from her chin to her cheek. Mulan blushed a bit as he then brought his lips to hers. The warm touch of his lips on hers made her feel warm all over. But then Shang stopped abruptly and backed up a bit. 

Mulan was held in confusion, "Why did he stop?" She thought. "Shang? Are you ok, why......?"

He stopped her words to replace his, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have?" He got up and began to walk, he felt embarrassed that he had told himself that he couldn't have her and yet his heart gave into her. Mulan stepped in front of him looking at him demanding why he was being like this all of a sudden. 

"What do you mean, I thought that's why you came here, not just to return my helmet?" 

He knew what she meant, "Mulan it's the law and the law says that I shouldn't have done that to you."

"Boundaries?"

"Yes you are a........."

"Woman, I know I thought you were different Shang? I thought you forgot all about that and cared about what was inside?" She snapped at him. She folded her arms across her chest in anger and hurt. 

"I know, and I do respect you for who you are. What I was going to say was that I am a Captain and you are a hero and what I have done should not have happened." He said in a bit of fierce tone then continued to walk. It hurt deep inside but he was always taught that honor was the most important thing, but he wasn't like his father. Shang was more soft had more of a heart then him. But it was like after his father's death something changed Shang, almost like a bit of him wanted to be just like his father and impress him. And yet he cared for her but knew of the boundaries. 

Mulan watched as he continued to walk slowly the garden. Mulan was hurt those words where were they coming from and they came so suddenly. "Shang...." She cried out. But he continued to walk. Mulan began to run and when she reached him she stood in front of him and put her arms on his arms to try to keep him still. Shang looked at her, and watched as the wind took her hair in its light breeze and made it flow around her and away from her face. He watched as a tear rolled down her soft and gentle cheek then drop to the ground. He felt weak and disgusted with him self but he lost hope with the relationship that they might have been able to have and wanted just to continue his life as Captain and forget all that had happened and be friends with her. 

"I'm sorry, can we just please put this behind us and be friends?" Shang asked. Mulan looked back at him hurt as if those words that he had just said were almost the last thing that she wanted to hear. Of course she wanted to be friends with him but it was the fact that she felt something more for him and she thought he did too. 

"Friends? Yes but I thought that you felt more then that, that there could be an us or something?" 

"Mulan, I can't do that to you. You deserve someone better not me. I would like it if we could just be friends, ok?"

"Yeah but......" She felt like crying.

"I'm sorry I have to get going I'll talk to you later ok." With that he bowed down and left. Mulan stood there wondering about what had just happened those few minuets that they were together. 'Everything was going fine but then after the kiss it was like he was holding something back and that he could tell me something? But why we're friends he can tell me any thing? Doesn't he feel anything between us?' She thought. 

The night had been rough for the both of them, Shang too, didn't know what really what was happening. He did have feelings for her but the law was the law and he also didn't want to disappoint his father who watched up in the heavens. There were so many thoughts that came to him and he was filled with confusion and hurt all in one. He decided that he would go home and get some sleep and try to worry about it in the morning. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I hope you like, I know it was short and kind of a bit confusing but I promise that the next one will be better and not as confusing and also get more interesting! I promise, so please do write a review and continue to read my story! Thanks! 


	2. Forgotten Long Ago

~Thanks for the reviews! I really hope that I get more reviewers to read this next chapter. Well any ways here it goes for the second chapter to Blossoming Soul Mates! Enjoy and please read and review! Thanks!

Chapter 2: Forgotten Long Ago

Mulan and Shang both had a hard night to get over. Mulan was upset and barely had gotten any sleep that night. It had been hard for her to watch Shang just leave like that, those words she would never forget, 'You deserve someone better not me. I would like it if we could just be friends, ok?' She would never forget them. It hurt her heart to think about him and that night. What was going to happen to them? What was going to happen to her? She wondered if her parents would just think of it as a phase and leave her, to hopefully be with Shang. That's if he would ever change his mind about her? 

Mulan was in the kitchen helping her mother as she cooked for her and the family's breakfast. Her head was carried down low as she mixed and chopped their breakfast into one to complete it. Fa Li looked over her shoulder and watched her Mulan, she had told her family about what had happened the recent night. So they knew that she was heart broken and hurt by it. "I'm sure he will come back, Mulan."

Mulan wiped her face quickly of the tears that were held in her eyes. "I don't think he will, he said that......he only wants to be friends, and that's all....." Mulan began to get worked up again. A tear rolled down her cheek and she began to breath heavily, her mother wiped it away and hugged her telling her to let it all out so she would feel a little better by letting her feeling let loose. As breakfast was being eaten in silence, Fa Zhou coughed a bit to get everyone attention so that he might speak to them and tell them the news. All heads turned on him waiting for him to say something or to continue eating. "Well after hearing the little incident last night, I have made the decision that it will be best for Mulan to go see the matchmaker for one more time, and she has agreed with me." 

"But.....Baba, I......."

"Mulan, Do not interrupt me! I know what is best and I just want to help you and try for you to get rid of this nonsense that you had for the Captain." He paused and looked at Mulan who had her head down low once again. "Mulan, don't you see? I think this is the best thing for you ok? This does not change my feelings about the young lad. He is a honorable man and is well respected. You have to understand what he is going thought to. And maybe he did change his mind about you, I don't know, but you have to move on for your self, and your family." 

"Yes Baba." She knew that he was right, but she wished that it didn't have to come to this. And yet a part of her was curious to wonder if there was another man out there that she deserved, and would respect and honor her for who she was. 

"You will be meeting with the Matchmaker this after noon; you and your mother and grandmother will go to the market to get something new to wear there." He picked up his chopsticks and continued to eat once again. 

Mulan looked at him a little shocked that he would have her going so soon, why did she had to go today she still was having trouble getting over Shang? "But Baba, I don't think that I can...." Mulan stopped once she saw her father hold up his hand for her to stop her mouth from going any further with what she had to say. 

"This was the only time that she was going to take you so please do not argue with me because it was a miracle that I could actually get you back in for another try." Said Fa Zhou who took his words with a calm and soft tone that would not scare Mulan. He was not mad at Mulan it was just that he wanted her to be happy and to forget about what had happened between her and Shang. 

Mulan shook her head in response, "Yes, Baba" she lowered her head down to hide away the tears that began to form in her eyes of sadness. She knew that it was the right thing to do, she did want to make her family proud of her any ways. Plus it had been the law that a young lady like Mulan was to be chosen as a wife for a husband and be married off. She never believed that, that was the right way. She believed that people should choose who they want to get married to. She wanted to be with Shang for his personality, strength and charm. He was like her hero to her. 

But he did not feel the same about her; He only wanted to be friends when she wanted to be something more to him. She knew that it was now just another dream that would never come true. She sighed, why did things have to end up like this for her?

Back at the Li's house hold. Shang was in with his mother cleaning the dishes. She would wash them and he would always clean. Li Song and her son would always clean up that way. Shang's Father would rarely be home so Song and Shang got to know each other well. They were like best friends. Song had gotten the news about her husband's death not long after her son had gotten home. They mourned over his death and prayed. Shang however was changed and she could tell, she figured that it might had something to do with his fathers death but she wanted to make sure before she went off in any conclusion in his changing. 

"I didn't hear you when you came home? Where were you?" Li Song asked. 

"A friend's"

"Oh.....Who?"

"Fa Mulan"

"The hero of China. I heard about her and her little story, quite a spirited little one."

Shang put the last dish down and looked at his mother, "Yeah, she served under my command. I didn't see it coming really."

"Really? Is she pretty?" She joked. 

Shang nudged her a bit from the embarrassment. "Mother!"

"What? It's a simple question, son."

Shang sighed, and smiled. "Oh.....So she is, Why did you go and see her then? Humm...."

"I had to return her helmet that's all, besides we're just friends ok." Explained Shang. 

"All right, I was just curious to know what my own son was up to that's all." Shang giggled, and gave her a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'm going to go the market down town; I shouldn't be gone long ok."

"All right, sweetie." Shang turned around and headed out the door when a young maiden was standing at the doorstep. She had her hair tied up back in a perfect bun and was wearing a beautiful blue patterned dress, that looked like an everyday dress that the women would wear to go shopping or what not. Shang stopped dead in his tracks, he didn't know that he would ever see this girl again in his life! But she was beautiful and thats what had him stopped wide-eyed. 

"Hi, Shang" said the young maiden. Her eyes began to sparkle and twinkle as she stood there staring at him. 

"Su Fang, I didn't think that....." Shang stumbled for words to say to her. 

"You didn't think that my father would forget our wedding plans now, did you?" She giggled and threw her arms around him for a hug. "I didn't think I would ever see you again? It's been like three years!" She paused. "You've grown so handsome......" 

"Ah....hum.... Thank you. I um.....Didn't know that the plans were still on?"

"Well they are!" She responded. "Isn't it great?"

"But I just got home and plus my father is dead and I......"

"And you what? Your father made a deal with mine, saying that we are supposed to get married, Don't you want that?" She asked sounding all depressed and hurt to make him feel bad and to make her irresistible to not say no.

"Well.....I......" He looked deep into her eyes like he did years ago when he fell in love with her. How could he say no? "Of course but I just need some time that's all." 

Fang giggled with excitement, " Ok that's fine but just don't make me wait for another year or so ok." Shang nodded. 

"Well um...I better get going I have to go to the market to get some things."

"I was actually just headed over there; how about we go together?" 

"Yeah sure that would be fine" Answered Shang who held out his arm so Fang could take it and hold on to as they walked to the market.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think? Is it better then the first one? I hope you like it! Please review and tell me ok! You can kind of guess what the next chapter is going to be about don't you? Well any ways please keep the reviews coming thanks again!


	3. Unexpepected meet

~*~Thanks for the reviews! I really hope that you like this chapter and will write me a review to tell me what you think!? Enjoy!

Chapter 3: Unexpected Meet

Mulan, Fa Li and her Grandmother were all out in the market searching for the perfect dress for Mulan when she would go and meet the matchmaker and meet the man that she would be set up with for the rest of her life. Mulan was depressed about the whole thing but she always did like looking for new dresses and trying them on and showing them off. It was the makeup that she really didn't like. She didn't like how it would hid her face and makes her look like a doll. She believed that Makeup was false and it hides the person's true self. 

As they made their way throw the first store she helped pick out dresses that looked cute to her. She tried on many but none she liked how they looked on her they were either to big, to small or there was another problem with it. It just wasn't working for her. They went to many other stores on the way. They made their way to one other that looked very decent. As they entered the doorway to the inside, there were dresses covered both color and texture and most of all designs arranged everywhere and them. 

Mulan awed as she walked at the same time as she looked around admiring the dresses. Some of the dresses looked like they were fit for a queen or princess. "Mulan? Are you ok sweetie?" Asked Fa Li noticing her stares and awes. 

"Yeah its just that I never seen so many dresses they're so beautiful!" 

"I now, we are also here to get you a wedding dress as well." Those words hurt, "wedding" Mulan thought, even though she loved the dresses and the whole wedding idea she only wanted to share it with one man and that was Li Shang. But her hopes were to far up for her, it was over and her and Shang would only be friends and that was it. She hoped and prayed that the guy that the matchmaker would put up with her would be nice and gentle and would respect her at least. 

As they looked through dresses Mulan would turn them down, until she found the most beautiful most exquisite dress. It was a red long dress that flowed down the back for its longness. The top of the dress was tight, but not too tight. It had sleeves were it would cut down word by the shoulder and go down the be together then separate near the end of the sleeves. Where the sleeves came together and apart was little diamonds that went all the way down through the whole sleeve. As she put it on, the bottom of the dress and top were separated in tightness and looseness; it divided where the waist was with the same type of diamonds circling the waist. From there the dress would flow down and behind her. She stepped up on a higher leveled platform where her mother and grandmother looked at it in aw. The never had seen Mulan look any better in a dress that showed off her shape and everything. 

"So what do you think?" Asked Granny. Mulan smiled and shook her head she couldn't believe it either. It was prefect. 

"I love it!"

"Good this will be perfect for the wedding dress." Declared her mother. Mulan heard her but took no acknowledge of it, she just flowed back and forth in her dress admiring the shine and smoothness of it. "If only Shang could see...." Whispered Mulan. She frowned at the thought of him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*While that was going on~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

It was had been a long walk for both Shang and Su Fang. They had talked and caught up with recent things both new and old. It had been about five to six years since they had seen each other. Shang's father was a friend with Fang's parents, mainly her father because they served together in the army. So since they were so close and they needed the best for their kids they had decided to make a deal and have Fang and Shang get married no matter what the circumstances. Though they were not happy at first they learned and grew to their love and it had gotten deeper and deeper until Shang had to leave for the academy and train to become a solder and one a day a fine General or Captain. 

Even though it had been years that promise was made and Shang knew that it would have to be for filled. Thought of Mulan though would pop though him almost telling him that she was the one for him or something. But he knew the law and promises like that of what his father and her father made could not be broken very easily without punishments of some sort of kind. He also told himself that she deserved better then him plus he had moments in witch he would feel kind of acquired around her. He figured that it was because he was still getting use to the fact that she was a girl and not a boy like he knew her in camp. 

They made their way to a large stone and sat on the edge of it. "Oh my god that was a long walk but your probably use to it aren't you?" Began Fang. 

Shang sighed, "Yeah, but it feels good to sit." He paused noticing that she was staring at him dreamingly. He could not help him self to admire the beauty in her eyes and just the way he looked at her made him feel weak. 

"So did you hear about that girl? Fa Mulan, how she saved all of China and all that and dressed up as a boy? God what a joke!" Mocked Fang who was now laughing at the thought of it. Shang glared at first but then calmed down and his eyes became soft. He knew that many people would probably think that about Mulan but he knew her and her reasons and that made him look at her as a strong and spirited young lady. 

He coughed to get her attention; "I was her commanding officer" 

Fang stared at him in disbelief then broke into laughter. "Are you serious? Shang.......?" 

"Yes I am! Why do you think it's so funny?" He paused "She is more then you think she is!" He grew a bit angry with her for mocking Mulan like that. She didn't know her! She had no right to make fun of her like that.

"Shang it's just that well she is a girl and she dresses up as a boy to........"

"To save her father! He was going to die if he joined the army, Fang. What was she supposed to do?" 

"I don't know?"

"Like I said you don't know her and she is a young, strong and spirited woman, who saved my life and the Emperors." 

"Ok my god you don't have like get all angry with me about it!" Said Fang, declaring that she was a bit disappointed in what he said to her and in that type of tone.

"I'm sorry; I just hate when people say that kind of stuff about her, when it's totally false."

"I guess so." She waited. She had suspicions about him and this Mulan and if they were closer then she really thought. "So you know her well I take it?" 

"Well I did train her didn't I?" 

"I mean like more then that?"

"Fang, we're just friends ok, nothing happened and nothing ever will."

"But it seems like you have feeling for her though if you protect her like that so much." Fang crossed her arms across her chest unsatisfied with the whole thing. 

"Fang, Me and Mulan are just friends, trust me" He lied with in himself he knew the truth that he had feeling but part of him just wanted to be friends and obey his dead father and the law of marriage. He kept telling himself that Mulan was just one of those other girls that he would push to get over with even if he did have all these different emotions going on in his head. 

"All right but I swear if you are lying I am so going to kill you!" She declared as a single warning. Shang chuckled.

"I'm sure you will?" He said sarcastically. 

"Let's go to shop and look for a dress for me."

"Sure."

As they made their way into the store she started looking at dresses and began to go down the aisle of the rows of different dresses. "Can you look over there Shang?" Fang asked as she pointed across the other side of the store. Shang rolled his eyes at her. "Please, Shang?"

"Fine" He sighed heavily and made his way throw. As he began to look at dresses he caught a figure out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and noticed that it was a young lady with a gorgeous red shiny dress on that made her shaped and curves show out pretty well yet still having the puffiness at the bottom below her waist. He was struck in aw. As the young maiden turned around he noticed that it was Mulan! "Mulan?...." He asked in aw. And confusion why she was in such a beautiful dress. He liked how it looked on her even though he had never really seen her in a dress before only at the palace was she wearing one. 

"Shang? What...What are you doing here?" She hesitated. Even though glad to see him she was a little stunned to see him at the store for women. She couldn't help but blush when she noticed that he was scanning her from head to toe. 

"Um.... Well I'm here with.....I mean...." He took back about the part that he was there with another woman. He didn't want to hurt her more then he had already done. "I was just looking for a dress to.... To give to my mother, yea know" He took a dress and looked at it then at her to see if she believed him or not.

"Oh....that's nice of you."

"What about you? Um...Why such a beautiful woman...Dress I mean dress? I mean what is the occasion?" He asked embarrassed with the mistake that he had made when asking the question. 

Mulan was surprised as to what he said he just accidentally said. He called her beautiful. She blushed at the comment. "The dress.....Well I um....have to go to the matchmaker and she is matching me with my future husband." She said disappointingly, she didn't wan to lie anyways. She was his friend and she wanted him to know the truth, she didn't want to lie to him.

Shang nodded his head he knew it, she was already going to be taken. "Well um...that's good, Con....congratulations!" He said being polite and modest. 

Mulan stepped down from the platform, "Thank you." She looked into his as he did the same to her. It was like they were both taken to a dream world being mesmerized by one another's stares. They could both feel the tension in one another to wanting to hold one another but knew that it wouldn't come to that.

"Shang! I got it!" Fang came running over holding a pretty blue dress but it was nowhere to compare to the one Mulan had on. The silence and tension between them was broke and they were back into reality. "Are you ready?" Asked Fang then she looked over at Mulan and saw the dress. "Oh my god your dress! It's so....Beautiful!" Complemented Fang. 

"Thank you." She said being courteous, even though she was upset and jealous that one, Shang lied and that he was hanging out with a beautiful girl. 

Shang began to feel real uncomfortable, he knew that Mulan must have been made at him now for lying to her. "You know we better get going and pay for that....."

"Wait this is the type of dress that I want for our wedding!" That was it she blew it. Mulan looked shocked as to what he said. She looked at Shang while Fang kept examine the dress. Shang looked at her as like he didn't know what to say. 

"I'm sorry I have to get going and change out of this, bye" Said Mulan and got quick with her feet and went to the changing rooms and get changed. Shang wanted to run after her and tell her that what was going and that he was sorry and all that but Fang was there and he didn't want her to jump to conclusions or anything. 

"You ok?" Fang asked. 

"Oh...yeah um...lets get going ok." He said in a depressing and sad way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok! Things are starting to get interesting! lol please leave review and tell me what you think! Thanks! 


	4. Decided

~Thanks so...much for the nice reviews! And sorry it took so long for me to update I had a lot going and had barley any time to write so here it is, I hope you like it! ~

Chapter 4: Apologizes and Lies 

Mulan had been home after that terrible meet with Shang. She was so mad and frustrated and hurt by what had happened. He was getting married and so was she, why did things have to be this way? Just seeing that beautiful other girl with him made her jealous. But why did he have to lie to her? Was it because he never wanted her to know about it? Or was it because he didn't want to hurt her feelings? She had been wondering for hours and the more she thought about him and that girl the more she just wanted to die. 

As night fell in the Li household. Shang, his mother and Fang were all around the table eating. Of course Fang and his mother were in a serious talk about the future wedding. Shang couldn't forgive himself, he felt so bad when Mulan had found out the truth about him and Fang. He knew he never should have lied in the first place but he didn't want to hurt her any more then had already had done. As he took another mouth full of noodles, Fang right then said, " So you went to go see Mulan didn't you?" Fang folded her arms around her chest; this made Shang almost chock. He knew that know he would have to explain the whole thing to her. "I thought you said that there was nothing between you two?" 

Shang swallowed and began to explain, "I went over there to return her helmet that was all." 

"You stayed for dinner too didn't you?" She paused, "That's why you were home so late wasn't it?" Argued Fang. 

"Yes I did have dinner over their house to be respectful. Plus Her father and her know are both every respectful and honorable people. I only stayed for dinner and that was it ok." 

Fang sighed heavily and stared at Shang deep into his eyes to see if he was lying. "Fine" 

"Oh...Fang, trust my son, he loves you and he wouldn't want to marry nay one else but you. So lets go clear the dishes shall we?" Said Li Song. 

"Sure" Fang helped pick up the plates and fallowed Song in the kitchen where they would clean them. As they got in the kitchen Shang leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands, "that was close" he thought. He knew he would have to leave off the part about him kissing her but know that was the past and he had to think about his future and Fang with their wedding plans. He sighed heavily, why couldn't the gilt just leave him. He knew that he probably would never forget how beautiful Mulan looked in that dress, it just made her look like a goddess, but then seeing her face turn to him as she found out the truth was heart breaking for him. And to see her leave like that, he would never forgive himself. 

As he thought it through he decided that he would go over her house and maybe for the last time and explain to her that he's sorry and he never meant to hurt her. Know since she was getting married her self, he didn't feel quiet as bad as before. 

"Shang?" Said Fang as she slowly walked in back of him. Shang turned around and smiled. She got on her knees and put her hands on her lap, "I'm sorry that I didn't believe you." 

"It's ok" 

"I mean I just wanted to make sure you know, because I love you and I don't want to lose you again." 

Shang sighed and took her hands into his, "Fang... I love you, and I only want to marry you ok?"

She giggled; she leaned in a little closer and planted a kiss on his cheek. But then slowly stopped and headed for his lips until Shang saw his mother right there. He backed away and smiled at his mom. Fang looked a little upset that she had come in at that time but acted like nothing happened any ways. "We'll I better get going, its starting to get late, Shang do you want to walk me home?"

"Sure." 

As they walked to Fang's house, they stopped at the in front of it and faced each other. "So...um....I guess I'll see you later." Said Shang. 

"Yea...." Fang began to lean in close again and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes to kiss him on the lips. Shang wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss. As they parted Fang slowly made her way to her house and looked back at him right before she got in. Shang sighed, how beautiful she was, and he was going to make her, his bride. 

As he got home he got clean then got in some lighter close, Really it was just long paints and no shirt. He sat down on his bed, and sighed. "I know who you are thinking about, son!" Commented his mother who was right in the doorway. Shang looked up in a bite of a surprise. Song walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Your thinking about that Mulan aren't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"I'm your mother I know these things about you! Plus when I know that you didn't go over there just to return the helmet you wanted to get to know her but for some reason you didn't stay?"

"Mom! I was just...."

"Shang! I'm not trying to make this hard or anything but just when someone says that girls name you light up son. I don't know what it is with her but you have something for that girl. I know that you want to make your father happy and stick to the agreement but he is so proud of you as it is, and you know what....he would be so...happy just to see you happy."

"Mulan is getting married and that's it, theirs no us ok, mom." 

"Alright but all I'm going to tell you is that, that one night you had with Mulan you will probably never forget, because you love her and you can't get her out of your head, I don't have a problem if you just marry Fang, she is a gorgeous young lady that you have known for years but were made to love her. With Mulan your heart does it's own thing when your with her, there's no telling you that you have to like her or even love her, it's you!" Explained Song. 

Shang let her words sink into his mind. "Well I better be getting off to bed, and remember....I just want you to be happy ok." With that she smiled at Shang and closed the door behind her. Shang sighed heavily once more, things were yet a little clearer but harder to come too. He was so...confused as to what to do next. He got into his bed and put the warm covers over him. He knew what he would do even if it meant breaking a friendship.

The next morning came and Shang was all ready for his little trip to go talk to Mulan. He knew that it would be hard but he was going to tell her the truth that he was in love with Fang and he planned on marrying her. He hoped also that she would maybe even come to his wedding. He put the girth on his white stallion Shin, then hopped on up and tapped on its belly to get him going. 

Today was the day that Mulan was going meet her future husband. She was scared, she hoped that the matchmaker would be nice and at least give her a husband that would be nice and treat her with respect. As the morning went by with the putting on make up and the dress, she was ready to go and meet him. As she got to the matchmaker she was seated down and left in the room all by herself until the matchmaker made her way towards her. She prayed to the ancestors that she would not screw up this time. 

"So...Fa Mulan has come back from the war to find a suitable husband?" She laughed, Mulan was fuming with embarrassment and anger. "Well to tell you the truth many young men had come to me asking for your hand and I have decided to be nice since you are now the hero of all of China. I'm setting you up with a young man that goes by the name of Wei Tao." 

Mulan's heart stopped, Wei Tao was one of her good friends, but she never thought he would like her like that? "I take it that is good news since you know him?"

"Yes...madam. We have been friends for a long time but I never thought....."

"Yes...neither did I?" She paused, "He will be coming to see you later today, so if I were you I would wear that or something nicer for when he comes." 

Mulan got up and bowed, And then turned and left the room. She was happy that she was marrying someone that was nice and that she knew but what if there was a chance that he my have changed? What if he just wanted to be with her because know she was a hero? Even though all of this happened she was happy that it was him and not some nasty, mean guy that wouldn't want her for her. She still in her heart though wanted Shang but knew that would never happen. 

As the day came by, she and Tao had meet. She could not get over by how much Tao had changed, he was a lot more handsomely and taller and more mature. She hadn't seen him in two to three years. As he approached her he smiled and bowed down, "It's nice to see you again, Mulan." He took her hand and placed a warm kiss on it. She blushed, "was this the same guy? he seemed so...different?" She thought. 

"Please do come in!" Said Fa Zhou. 

As they eat and talked. Tao could not keep his eyes off her. She blushed every time she caught him staring at her. "So why is it that you want my daughters hand?"

"Well to be totally honest with you, I have had a crush on her ever since I meet her and when I came back here and knew that she was old enough and available I decided I wanted to be with her for the rest of my life!" He smiled at Mulan and too her hand in his and kissed it, "Even though she is a hero, I think that makes her a greater person, she is stronger and braver, but I am not marrying her for that, I want to be with her for her, sir."

Mulan couldn't believe what she had just heard; he made her feel like she was floating on air. Even though he wasn't as cute and as handsome as Shang, he did have a way with his words that made her flattered. 

"So I was thinking, I know it's soon, but I really can't wait any longer, I would like to marry Mulan tomorrow?" Asked Tao. Mulan was shocked, 'why so soon' she thought? She didn't want to get married that quickly. 

Fa Zhou looked at his wife, "Well I don't know because there is a lot to be done! But we may and will start getting everything ready as soon as possible."

"You are right, I'm not even thinking, My apologies." Said Tao bowing his head down.

"No need to apologies." 

"Well I have to be going." 

"Yes, Mulan will you be so kind as to show him the way outside?"

"Yes, Baba." Mulan got up and made her way outside where Tao's horse was. Tao right beside her smiled. 

He took her hands into his and kissed them, then kissed her forehead. "I'm glad we will be together." He whispered. 

Mulan sighed then whispered, "Me too......" even though she really wanted Shang but then again she was glad that Tao was going to be her husband too. Mulan wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug. "Thank you"

"For what?"

"For wanting to be with me for me, I guess." She laughed. 

"Why wouldn't I want to be with you, for you? I love you!" Mulan smiled and watched as he got on his horse and rode off. 

It was getting late and Shang had decided to stay at a hotel just for the night then continue his way to her house. As he walked into the hotel he noticed three familiar faces. It was Ling, Yao, and Chien Po. "Hey Captain!" 

Shang waved then continued to ask for his room. As he was about to give the man his money he felt the hard slap of a man's hand hit his back. He turned around and noticed that he was accompanied by the gang. "Hi guys" He simply said.

He gave the money to the guy and began to walk up to his room. "So....How did the Mulan thing go?" Asked Ling. Shang stopped dead in his tracks and knew that this was going to be a longer night then he had planned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So what do you think about his chapter?? Please tell me in your review! Thanks! 


	5. Explaining

~I hope you like this chapter, I have been very busy so I'm sorry to keep you waiting. Any ways, I hope that you will continue to read and review my stories thanks again for all the wonderful review you guys! Thanks again.

Chapter 5: Explaining 

Shang had sat down with the gang that night and explained all that had happened from the afternoon he brought Mulan's helmet home to the time where he was today. "So I'm just here to tell Mulan what really is going on that I'm sorry that I lied to her and I was even hoping to have her come to my wedding and of course you guys are welcome to come." Said Shang. The gang just looked at him surprised, they thought for sure that him and Mulan were the ones that were going to get married. Shang looked at them and saw the confusion in their eyes and wondered why? "What?" He asked.

"Well sir we are very happy for you and we will be glad to be coming to your wedding but....." Said Chien Po.

"But we thought for sure that Mulan was going to be your bride that's all." Interrupted Yao. 

"I mean that's why we thought that you went to go return her helmet?" Said Ling. 

"Guys! Mulan and me are just friends, We agreed on it too. Besides I have to stick to my promise and the law about marriage." Explained Shang. 

The gang looked at each other and frowned. "All right." 

"Besides she is getting married, so I'm happy for her." Shang said reaching for his cup of wine. Then a young man came over and asked them if they needed anything. "Yeah I'd like a shot of whisky and another cup of wine."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you." The young man walked away to get his order. Shang glanced at them again who now had their arms across their chest. "What?"

"Well you said you don't care but we don't think that's really it." 

"Why do you say that?"

"Shang, you have been drinking ever since you got here, and telling us about the whole situation thing with you and Mulan!" Said Yao, explaining the obvious. Shang sighed and put his cup down. 

'Fine you want to know why and what's going on?" Snapped Shang. "Ever since I was young about a teenager my parents already had an arranged marriage for Fang and me. Plus Mulan does not deserve me so it's good that were just friends, she found someone that loves her. So I'm truly happy with what I have decided." 

"Shang....I really don't think that she wasn't good enough for you, actually we thought that you guys were perfect for each other even the Emperor....."

Shang interrupted by yelling; "Well you guys and the Emperor are wrong!" He sighed and slowed down. "I'm going to bed; I'll see you guys later." Shang left them and headed upstairs to where his room was. Shang opened the door and closed it behind him. "Why do things have to be this way?" Shang asked himself. He sighed then feeling a little dizzy from drinking so much he sat himself down on the nice warm, soft bed then laid down. He stared up at the ceiling wondering about Fang and Mulan. He knew the law and the promise that he made to his father, mother and Fang, he couldn't just back away from it now, and it would be too risky for his honor. He knew that even having feeling for Mulan, he would have to hide them or get ride of them for know she was getting married also and he didn't want to ruin her wedding. 

"Would she ever want to speak to me again, even though I lied? Would she even consider us friends any more?" Shang continued his thoughts. He then caught her in her dress that one day, and how she looked like a princess in it. He sighed, if only he could see it on her one more time? Then he shook off the thoughts and got back to thinking about Fang and putting her in that same dress, but for some reason it just wouldn't work; Mulan just kept coming into the picture. But why? He thought. As the night went by he got little rest, so he decided in the morning to continue to sleep for a few more hours until he went to Mulan's. 

When he finally woke up he got cleaned up and got into his usual wear. He walked down the stairs to see the gang eating their breakfast on the table. He was still feeling bad about yelling at them so suddenly. So he made his way over to them and once there he coughed a bit to get their attention to him. They looked over and smiled at their Captain and told him to join in. "Thank you." He said pulling up a chair and sitting in it. "I wanted to ap....."

"You thought about her last night didn't you?" Yao interrupted. 

"What? Who?" 

They all sighed and rolled their eyes at the same time and said, "Mulan!" 

"Oh......" Shang felt a little bit embarrassed. "How did you know?"

"I don't know it's just obvious I guess? I mean you were talking about her all night last night and so we figured that you were still thinking about her." Said Ling with a mouth full of food. 

Shang sighed; "I don't know what to do? I mean all I want to be is friends with her and she just won't leave my head!" Yao, Ling and Chien Po looked at each other then at Shang. 

"Sir, It's probably because you actually have deeper feelings for her then you want to?" Inquired Chien Po. 

"I don't know? But I better get going and tell her that I'm sorry before it's too late. So I'll talk to you guys later."

"Good luck Captain." Said Chien Po. Shang smiled then left. 

Yao then hearing the door shut behind him turned towards the gang and smiled, "He loves her!"

"Oh....Come on Yao, he is going through a lot and he promised even to his father who is now dead that he would make him proud by marring that girl." Said Chien Po. 

"Well yeah but still I mean, we all saw the look on his face when Mulan left, and how quickly he left to go follow her." Ling paused. "I mean if that don't count as having felling more then a friend then I don't know what does?"

"Yes...I know." Said Chine Po. 

"But you know what, I would hate to have Mulan come to his wedding!" Said Yao.

"Whys that?" Asked Ling. 

"Because Ling, She loves him, and it would just break her heart to have to see him get married to the man that she truly loves." Explained Chien Po. 

Yao just nodded then said, "Poor guys!"

Shang stopped his horse in front of the Fa family household then got off and tied his stallion to one of the polls on the porch. Shang cleared his throat and knocked on the door but the door moved away slightly once he knocked on it. Seeing that it was open he made his way in calling out to see if any one was in, but no one answered. When about to turn and leave he then heard a small set of giggles coming from the back of the house. He walked slowly to where he heard it and peaked thought the small crack of the door to see Fa Li and Granny. He knocked on the door and both heads turned his way. He opened the door wider and made stepped inside. "I'm sorry to interrupt you ladies but I was wondering if Mulan was here." Fa Li and granny then turned their heads and pointed to Mulan who was in the corner of the room, wearing a nice light blue with white flower petal dress that reached the floor. Shang was stunned almost, she looked so pretty with her let down and a little lip stick, and eye liner on, to highlight her features. Which might have Shang said, really highlighted them. She walked over to him and smiled. She blushed as he looked with her with a wide opened mouth. 

"Hi, Shang." Said Mulan.

"H....I....." Mulan giggled. Shang could not stop staring at her; she looked so pretty he just couldn't get over it. His heart was racing and he knew that eh had to stop because it was improper and it would show his feelings a little much more then needed to be. He smiled then shaking his head a bit got back on track, "I'm sorry I shouldn't be staring at you like that." He apologized. 

"It's ok." 

"Um....I need to talk to you." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So.........what do you think????? Please leave a REVIEW!!!! Hehehe thanks!!! 


	6. Love Hurts

~I hope you like this chapter! I have a couple more to write! I hope you like and maybe send a review!

Chapter 6: Love Hurts

Shang and Mulan both made their way through her garden and up to where the small bridge was. Mulan leaned against it as did he. Mulan stared into the water waiting for him to say something. She glad to see him but still upset that he never told her the truth and that he lied the whole time. Shang turned to his side and put his elbow on the railing of the bridge. "Mulan look, I....."

"You lied, why?" She said interrupting what Shang was about to say. 

"Yes, I know and I shouldn't have I know that but I didn't want to hurt you even more with it, that's why." Explained Shang. 

Mulan just shook her head, "At least you wouldn't have made me feel that bad by just telling me the truth! You should have just told me Shang!" Argued Mulan. 

"I know and I am deeply sorry for that, will you please just understand that I am sorry and I never meant to hurt you like that I swear. It's just that when I got home Fang came by and told me about the long time agreement that her family and I made. And that was to get married because they both believed that we were perfect together." 

"So....you are just getting married to her because of an agreement?" Mulan said in disscuss, and began to turn and walk away. But Shang grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her around to face him. Mulan didn't struggle or anything, she just stared deep into his eyes. He knew that she was hurt and it was hard but did she think it was easy for him to see her get married to someone else? Of course he wanted to be with her and hold her but he knew that he too had strong feelings for Fang and they knew each other longer so it was right for him to get married to her. 

"Mulan, I have known her and have grown to love her. Besides you are getting married you must be happy?" He asked. 

Mulan just turned her head away; she wasn't sure what she was. "Yeah...I guess." She paused. "That still gave you no right to........"

Shang put his hand out and nodded, "I know, I know and I feel bad but like I said I'm sorry and I know I used the wrong judgment but it as was because I cared ok, You are a close friend to me and I don't wan to lose this friendship." Shang explained once more. Mulan looked at him, she knew that he didn't intend to do it purposely, even if she was still mad at him, she knew that she would have to except it, for their friendship sake.

"Fine......" she responded. 

"I have one more thing to ask you, I would love it if you came to my wedding as a friend for me?" Shang asked. Mulan looked at him a little stunned that he actually asked; didn't he know how she felt? She would love to go but she would rather it be her in the vial then the other girl, but she didn't want to make him mad or upset if she said no! she thought. 

Mulan shook her head, "Shang, I just, I can't! Besides I have my own wedding pretty soon and I have to get ready! I'm sorry." She apologized. 

Shang looked down at the ground, he should have known. "Maybe it was for the best?" He thought. "All right but if you ever do change your mind the wedding is in two days in my hometown." Shang sighed and put an affectionate hand on Mulan's and then said, "Congratulations on your wedding......" He gave her a smile and walked away. Mulan took the hand he touched and almost petted it with her other hand, a tear rolled down her cheek. 

"Bye........" She responded in a whisper. 

~*~*~

Mulan and her family get ready for the big night to meet and talk to Tao's family. As they eat, they make plans of the wedding as to who is coming and the decorations and what not. As the night goes on Mulan and Tao stroll down his garden talking and explaining their plans to one another of their future. Tao and Mulan sit down on one of the benches and look at the surroundings around them. "So....how have you been?" Asked Tao. Mulan just sighed and shrugged her shoulders. Tao knew that there was something up and he didn't like it. 

"It's Shang isn't it?" He asked. Mulan looked at him stunned, how did he know? She thought. "You parents told me about him and that he has been coming to see you and all that." Explained Tao. 

"Why would you think that it is him?" Mulan asked lying and preventing from answering his questions. 

"Because your parents told me that he has feelings for you and I figured that you probably do too." 

"Tao...I, We're just friends ok, He's getting happily married to the girl of his dreams it doesn't matter ok?" Explained Mulan. 

"All right, but I want you to know that I love you and I'm going to make you the happiest women in the world." Mulan giggled. 

"Really?" She asked. 

"Yes....I don't want to lose you?" Said Tao as he whispered it in her ear. Mulan giggled and smiled. 

"You won't!" She declared. 

"You sure?" he asked. 

"Yes......"

"Prove it!" He said. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, she was almost melted away by how good it tasted. She felt loved. As they broke away he smiled, as did she. " I hope that keeps you with me...." he said. Mulan nodded her head. "But before you go we were talking and thinking about the wedding and we think it should be some time soon like in a couple days?" 

Mulan thought, It could be really the only chance to get her from going to Shang's because she knew deep down inside it would be hard for her to go, "Yea...lets have it in two days how about?" She said. 

Tao smiled, "perfect"

As the night went by Mulan came home with her parents and got changed. She heard a knock on the door but didn't mind it, she continued to get ready. As she got out she saw the gang out in the living room talking to her parents. She was grateful and excited to see her friends. Even though she was in her nightwear, she still ran over to them giving them a big hug and kiss on the cheek. Her family left to leave them to themselves and talk. 

They talk and talked for a couple hours. "So....We were wondering if Shang did come by today?" Asked Yao. 

"Um...yeah....why? How do you?" She asked a bit confused.

"Oh...we were at a hotel and saw him there and we started talking to him and he told us about what happened between you two and we are sorry." Explained Chien Po. 

"Thank you but we're just friends now and he's getting married to the girl of his dreams and I'm getting happily married too. So we're fine." Said Mulan, as she poured them some more tea. 

Chien Po, Yao and Ling all looked at each other in concern. "How did it go today? With you and Shang?" Asked Ling. 

"Fine he apologized and invited me to his wedding and that was it." 

"Are you going?" Asked Yao. 

"I can't, My wedding is on the same day." She explained calmly. 

"Oh...god two weddings to go to at the same day!" Complained Ling. Mulan laughed. 

"Shang's wedding is a little later, right?" He looked at Mulan. 

"Yeah it's near noon." 

"few........" Said Ling. The gang and Mulan all laughed. 

"Well before we go, We just want to tell you that we want you to be happy and to really go by your heart and not what people tell you is right for you!" Said Chine Po. 

"Thanks" She hugged them goodbye and walked to the door. As they left she watched them go until she could see no more of them. Mulan's smile turned into a frown, as she closed the door, so much was going to happen that day and there would be so much emotion going on too. She was in love with both and didn't know what to do! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

You know what's coming next! The wedding! hehe your going to have to read this one! I got it all planned out perfectly! hehe! Please do leave a review! Thanks!


	7. Wedding Voiles

~Thanks you guys I hope you like this one! Two weddings at the same time, hehehe. This should get interesting! lol. Well please tell me what you think! Thanks! Oh and I know that the weddings aren't like right, there probably not the Chinese way but I think you will like it!

Chapter 7: Wedding voiles

Mulan woke up early for her big day; it was the day that her parents had been looking forward to seeing. Mulan on the other hand was having mixed feelings, she kept telling herself that it was right and she was marrying someone she knew. She still really didn't know what to say how to act, it was all new and plus her feelings were getting in the way. She felt happy that she was getting married to Tao, he was nice, handsome and most of he was her friend. But on the other hand she didn't want to get married because of her feelings for Shang; it was all so confusing for her. But as her mother came in her room all smiles of joy, Mulan put away her thoughts and worries and made sure she was having fun when getting all ready. 

She had her breakfast and had taken a nice; relaxing bath that was filled with all sorts of scents that filled the room. As she got ready, her mother and grandmother helped her put on her dress and to make sure it felt all right. Her mother did the makeup while her grandmother did her hair. Her hair was up in a bun, then having her wavy bans going down her face. Her grandmother then put on the vial but it did not cover the face yet, instead it went around the bun and went all the way down to the ground. Fa Li had just finished putting on her makeup, she had put a light colors on her. Mulan's lips were shiny and glittery. For the eyes she put a line of black eye liner underneath her eyes and mascara. Then she put some powder, blush and some eye shadow. "All right open your eyes." Said Fa Li. 

Mulan opened her eyes and her mouth dropped, she didn't really like all the makeup but she noticed that her mother didn't put that much on, it really was just highlighting her features, Mulan smiled. "Thank you mom, and grandma." She was thankful that her mother and grandmother did all, other then some other people that she did not know doing her makeup and what not. As she stood up the dress flowed back down and her vial behind her. She liked the fact that her face was not covered up with the vial at least not yet. 

"Well lets go....you can't be late for your own wedding!" Said Grandmother Fa. Mulan smiled and followed her grandmother and mother out the door. 

Mulan stopped remembering her flower comb. "Oh...I forgot something ill be right back." Mulan said excusing herself. She went back in the room and headed over to the desk where her flower comb was. As she went for it right, Mushu popped up making Mulan jump back. "Hey!" He said giving her a wink.

"Oh...My god Mushu you know you got to stop doing that!" She said. 

"I know, I know but I had to come and tell you that your making a bad decision, you know."

"Really?" Mulan asked putting her arms across her chest. 

"Shang loves you, and you love him too and I would just hate........"

"Mushu, me and Shang are just friends ok, were both happy." Mulan said lying through her teeth. Mushu put his arms across his little chest and eyed her, As if saying he didn't believe her. "Mushu we are!" She said once more. 

"Suuure..." He paused, "Well if you change your mind me, Khan and Crikee are going to be at the end of the aisle watching." He then turned around getting ready to leave when he then said, to Mulan. "Oh...and one more thing, I know how you feel. I know that you want to make your family happy but would it really hurt to just trust your heart? I mean I think that would understand! Plus you have done so much...I really don't think it would hurt to at least be with the man of your dreams. " He sighed; "Well you better get going but don't forget, I think pretty boy likes you more! And you know what I mean." 

Mulan looked down, she understood she knew what he meant by that, What if Tao just wanted to marry her because of her title? "Mushu......" But as she looked up to see her friend he wasn't there. She frowned, this made matters even worse but she hid them and ignored them, she took her comb and left the room. 

Mushu watched from the window as she left, Crikee then came up and chirped to him. Mushu nodded his head and said, "Her heart will tell her path don't worry. Now come on we have to go and get Khan." 

~*~*~

Shang was in his room fixing his wedding clothes that were on him. He stood proud and mighty, watching himself get fixed up. Just then Chien Po, Ling and Yao came in all dressed up for the occasion. "Hey!" Said Yao as he slapped Shang on the back. Shang groaned, But gave a smile to the three. 

"Hi guys....." Shang sighed and pulled own his red costume. "Do you know if she is coming?" he asked. Even though he had the feeling that it was impossibility and that she probably didn't want to come. 

"Um...well she is having her wedding today, so we're going there first then coming here for yours." Explained Yao. 

The guys watched as Shang lowed his head down, He was a little stunned at first but then figured she had done it on purpose. "Well I guess it's for the best!" The guys all looked at each other not knowing what to say next. 

"You know, you don't have to......" 

"No I have to I love her and that's that! It's better this way!" He snapped at Ling. He sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm just nervous that's all." 

"Well if you ever need anything just tell us ok." Said Chien Po. 

"Well we better get going, we can't miss her wedding, we'll be back shortly." Announced Yao.

"See yeah, and...Guys...if you ever get the chance, tell her that I'm happy for her" The gang nodded and made there way out the door. Leaving Shang to continue to fix up. Shang stopped and looked in the mirror; He started at himself, seeing him in the red costume. He then smiled then quickly turned away and left the room to get some air. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The music started and the family and friends stood up. Tao alone with the priest looked up and began to see a bride full in red coming down the aisle, carrying the beautiful white flowers in her small and delicate hands. She looked up seeing through her red vial, looking at the people and her to be husband. Mulan smiled, but felt sick. Why she did not know. She felt her chest begin to have pains and her stomach to ace. She closed her eyes real quick for the pain but opened them to make sure she was walking straight. As she approached Tao, she smiled. She could tell he was happy, the way he grinned. She felt bad if she had to do anything to spoil it. As she turned the other way to give her flowers to one of the girls she noticed that there was a small fountain, as she looked at it she began to see the image of Shang looking at her, smiling at her. Almost making her want to jump in there with him he looked so hot. 

"Are we ready?" Asked the priest. Mulan quickly got back to reality and turned back around to face Tao. Tao took her hands into his and held them tight. As the priest began to recite the wedding voiles Mulan began to get deeper pains. She tried to ignore them but they were getting worse. Mulan began to crouch her stomach. 

Tao whispered softly and began to pull her up a little so people would not see what she was doing. "Are you all right?" He asked. Mulan slightly just nodded her head, telling him that she was. She didn't want to ruin it or anything so she ignored it as much as she could. 

Ling, Yao, and Chien Po were in the second row watching Mulan. Chien Po was praying, Ling looked over to Yao and asked. "What is Chien Po doing?" 

Yao raised his arms in the air and gave him a confused look. 

Chien Po then with out opening his eyes or moving began to say, "It's Mulan. I can feel it. She is suffering."

"What do you mean?" Whispered Ling. 

"I don't know...." Answered Chien Po. 

"Hey, I bet you ten bucks that she is going to leave in the middle?!" Betted Yao.

Mulan turned her head slightly to the right and noticed out of the corner of her eye that Mushu, Crikee were on top of Khan. This could be her chance, she thought? "I could just leave right now? I love Shang and I think my heart is telling me something and that something I think is Shang? What do I do?" She asked herself. 

"And do you Mulan promise to love Tao, for as long as you both shall live?" Asked the priest. All went silent awaiting for Mulan's answer. Mulan just stood there not knowing what to do. 

"I......" She looked over to her family and friends. Some were even mouthing out the word yes to her. She turned her head to Khan, her heart was telling her something and she had to say it or do something about it! She turned to Tao and smiled.........

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hahahaha, I'm so....evil! lol. So what do you think she will do? Will she say yes, or will she say no? hmmmm....I don't know? lol. Well please leave a review and tell me what to you think, Thanks!


	8. True to your heart

~Thank you for all your help! And reviews! I hope that you liked last chapter, this one is going to have more excitement! hehehe, hope you like!

Chapter 8: True to your heart

Mulan smiled at Tao, he liked at her weird wondering why she wasn't answering and why she kept looking out into the crowd. He then watched her as she took off her vial that covered her face; she stared at him with confidence in her heart. She took back her hands and gave him a half smile, "I'm sorry Tao......" With that she turned around picking up her dress and ran towards Khan. Tao tried to go after her but she was running to fast. The crowd watched and began to whisper to one another about her. Her father and mother called out her name several times. As they tried to go after her, it had been to late. She was near Khan and now mounting on top of his back. Mushu smiled at her. 

"Thank you Mushu!" She said, Mulan pressed her heals on Khan's side and were off. Khan started at trot then quickly went to canter. 

The crowd all headed over to the end and watched as she left. Yao Ling and Chien Po watched and smiled as Mulan left on her Khan with her dress flowing in back of her. "I knew it!" Said Yao. 

"Well we better do something!" Said Ling. 

"All we have to do is let her do what her heart tells her is true, for us we have a wedding to go too!" Explained Chien Po. 

Tao was now running to get to his horse. 'How dear she!' he thought. To embarrass him like that. Fa Zhou looked over to Tao. He knew that he was going after her. He thought to himself and wondered why she would have left. The thought came to him in an instant. He went over to Tao and held his horse in place. "Tao....stay here, you can't go after her like this!" He paused; "She will be back ......" 

Tao looked at him, "You sure about that, sir?" He asked. 

~*~

Mulan looked in back of her, there was no sign of people following her, she felt bad that she had done that but she could marry Tao. She did not love him she loved Shang, the only true person that cared for her and respected her for her. "I have an idea; you better go quickly though!" Said Mushu. 

Mulan simple pressed her heels against Khan telling him to go faster. Khan understood and jumped into a full stride Gallop. He huffed and puffed as each step he took. Going faster and further away from the ceremony. Mulan held on tight as he galloped. Her vial was in the in the wind following her, her dress was covering the whole top of Khan, except for his legs. She giggled and smiled, She was glad that her heart finally took over. 

~*~

Shang was now waiting for his wife to be to come. He was nervous but excited at the same time. The music started and everyone stood up and watched as she walked down in her red gown. She walked with grace. Shang smiled, this was his day, he was finally getting married. As she stood up now facing him they took each other hands and held them tight. Even though he could not see her, he knew that she had to be more beautiful then ever. 

The ceremony began, everyone stayed quiet and watched, smiled and some even prayed for the couple. Yao, Ling and Chien Po came in and quietly with out anyone knowing sat down. Ling whispered, "Where is she?" 

"I don't know? She should be here, I think?" Responded Yao. 

Chien Po glanced at Shang then at the bride but as he looked more at the bride the more he figured that he had just seen that same exact dress and everything. He leaned in to the guys and whispered, "She's here!" The other two looked at each other then looked around. Once they took one look at the bride they knew that that had to be her! They were stunned then began to smile and giggle a bit. 

"I really don't think that was a good idea though, I mean how will Shang take it? you know?" Commented Ling. 

"I guess we're just going to have to watch and see." Replied Yao. 

The priest turned to Shang; "Do you take Fang to be your wife for as long as you both shall live?" He asked. 

Shang smiled and squeezed her hands, "I do" Mulan looked into his eyes, she now felt a sense of guilt and shame. He didn't love her, just the look he had given her was the almost like a sign that she had been wrong, He wanted to marry Fang.

"And do you Fang take Shang to be your husband for as long as you both shall live?" 

Mulan now was in a state where she did not know what to say. Ling, Yao and Chien Po watched wondering what she was doing, they knew that she loved him, but why wasn't she answering? Mulan cleared her throat and then answered, "Yes.....I do." She regretted herself from saying that. 

Shang's smile almost turned into a frown, this wasn't Fang, he thought. He had a bad feeling deep inside him that was telling him that this wasn't his bride. Shang gulped then took his hands to remove the vial off her face. Once he saw who it was he grew angry and furious with her. It was Mulan. She tried her best to keep a straight face but the more she tried the more Shang grew with fury. He was simply embarrassed with her. "Shang...I, I just couldn't marry him." 

Shang held up his hand for her to stop, he didn't even look at her now. "Mulan......We, We both decided to put this behind us and forget it! We are just friends!" He yelled at her. The crowd grew silent and watched as they talked and argued about it all. The gang felt pity for Mulan; she was only trying to follow her heart. 

"So.....We're just suppose to put how we feel about one another behind us?" She questioned. 

"Mulan I don't love you." He snapped. Mulan's heart stopped she could not believe that he had just said that. "But apparently you just don't get that!" 

"Shang, I'm......" 

"No don't even, you've done enough to hurt me!" Shang then turned and walked away from her giving her the coldest shoulder yet. 

Mulan simply just watched as he continued to walk away from her, Mulan now was feeling single tears roll down her soft cheek. They were her tears of sadness and hurt of a broke heart. The gang got out of their seats and ran up to her. But before they got there, she kneeled down and began to cry even more. The gang all comforted her and hugged her as she continued to cry. The family and friends of Shang's and Fang's did not know what to do. They just sat their watching and whispering to one another. 

Shang's mother had witnessed the whole thing. She was shocked of course but knew how she must have felt. She knew that her son was hurt and embarrassed by it all. She got up and walked over to see Mulan. She lifted Mulan's chin and looked up at her, her eye makeup was smearing but she could see that she did have beauty, and strength. She had heard about Mulan, but not just from Shang. She had heard stories about Fa Mulan and her bravery. She knew that she must have been trusting and following her heart just like when she went off into war. "Oh...my dear Fa Mulan. Do not cry." She said with sweetness and kindness. Mulan whipped away her tears and stared at the elderly woman. "I am Shang's mother; I know how you must feel right now. You were only trying to win his heart once more." 

"I...I love him. I couldn't marry Tao. Shang makes me feel like no other. He understands, he trusts me. But now, now he hates me and will probably never speak to me again." Mulan covered her face and began to cry even more. Shang's mother took Mulan in her arms and held her close and began telling her that everything was going to be ok. The gang seeing that Mulan was not going to be alone decided to go talk to Shang. 

Shang was in his room now in his usual wear, he was packing to leave for a little while. The gang came in, staying near the doorway, staring at Shang. "Why did you have to hurt that way?" asked Ling. Shang didn't even bother to look up or turn around to face them. 

"She started it; she never should have come!" 

"But you love her!" Said Yao.

"I don't love her! Not any more!" He paused. "I need some time alone, please." 

The gang did what he had wanted and left. Shang stood there; he was hurt and embarrassed. He wished it had never happened. Yes Mulan was following her heart but she had no right to show up like the way she did, he thought. He sighed; the creaking of the door made him look over to it. There he saw Mulan and his mother. Mulan had whipped off all her makeup because it was all smeared from crying. She looked at him defeated and ashamed. She began to walk up to him with her head down low. "Shang I know that you are very mad right now. And you probably don't ever want to talk to me again." She looked up at him trying so hard not to cry. "I love you, and I did what my heat told me to do." Shang stayed silent and listened to her. "I will let you marry her; I want you to be happy." She lowered her head again, then lifted it to meet his eyes. "Good bye....." With that Mulan turned slowly and left the room. Both him and his mother watched her leave. As the door closed shut his mother turned to him with disappointment. 

"Well I hope that you made the right decision, I wouldn't want you to regret anything from now on. I will tell the priest to begin once again with the ceremony....." His mother did not smile or anything at him, she kept a straight face, then left him to get back changed for the wedding with Fang. 

Mulan was now back on Khan, she made him canter as she cried. Her heart was broken, But knew it was the right thing to do, so she left not intending to go back home soon......

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yeah I know that's a bit sad, but more is to come. Tell me what you think! 


	9. Lost Hope

~I'm sry to keep you waiting so long! I hope that you will forgive me! Lol, But I have been really busy lately and had no time to write. Well I hope that you like this next chapter and thanks to all my reviewers! I hope to hear more from you!  
  
Chapter 9: Lost hope  
  
It had been the hardest week of them all. Mulan was rejected; she felt so much pain in her heart. She gritted her teeth every time that she thought about Shang's bride, she was jealous, she knew that. Who wouldn't be? It's happened to plenty of people she was sure of it. Always seeing what you think is the right guy then having to watch them being taken over by another girl. It hurt her to the point were she cried almost everyday. She lost him forever as being a husband but now she most positive that she had lost a friend as well.  
  
It began to rain that day, the day that marked now that it was past a week since the incident. Mulan never came out of her room only if she really needed to but it was her room that kept her from the world, the embarrassment. Her parents tried several times to talk to her but it was no use. Mulan was hurt and she did not want to be talked to or seen.  
  
A knock on the door began present in the silent Fa house hold that after noon. Fa Zhou slowly got up and got his cane and walked to the door. As he opened it, it reveled what was suppose to be Mulan's husband, Tao. He was upset with her for awhile but him and her family talked to him and he realized what had happened. "Ah..Tao.please come in" Said politely Fa Zhou. Tao bowed down respectfully and thanked him.  
  
"Is she any better?" Tao asked quietly.  
  
Fa Zhou nodded, "She's been in her room ever since. She barley eats or talks. Actually she hasn't said a word since then."  
  
"Should I talk to her?" He asked.  
  
"You can try but I doubt that you will even be able to."  
  
Tao nodded and headed quietly over to her bedroom door. He raised his hand and knocked on her door. "Mulan?"  
  
Mulan crossed her arms and felt disgusted, why was he here? She thought. But giving in she knew that she had to be nice and that he probably only wanted to help. "Yea.." She said with her voice being cracked from crying and getting all upset. Tao slowly opened the door and then closing it behind him. He found Mulan who was on her bed curled up in her blankets and her hair tied up even though it looked messy with all sorts of stands of hair lying on her face. He approached her and sat down in front of her. But she did not look at him; she kept her face down and in the blankets.  
  
"Um...I'm sorry about all this. I know how you must feel." Comforted Tao.  
  
Mulan slowly raised her head from the blankets and looked at Tao, who was once her great and best of friends. Memories pasted by her as she looked into his eyes. All the times that they helped each other, all the things that he did for her. And all she was doing was treating him like crap, she felt herself pity him for even being next to her. "Thank you.." She paused. "I'm so sorry for running like that; it's just that..." Tao's finger touched her lips, making her stop.  
  
"Sh..I know there is no need to tell me, trust me." Tao smiled.  
  
Mulan smiled then got up and began to slowly pace. "I thought for sure that he loved me as much that I did him? But I was wrong all I did was make a complete fool out of myself and I even made you look bad." She looked at him for a response he had his head down low. She knew she struck something. He was still in love with her.  
  
"Sorry..I didn't I mean.." Mulan tried to explain.  
  
Tao held up his hand for her to stop, "Like I said, there is no need." He paused, watching Mulan as she held her head down low. He got up and went up to her. "Mulan." Mulan looked up at him. "I know that you don't love me, not in the same why as Shang. But he has chosen his bride, forget him."  
  
"How can I forget about him?" She snapped.  
  
"Easy.." He held her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Easy..you heard what I said and you know what you have to do..And if I'm not the one for you or you don't won't to be with me, then so be it. I won't pressure you into doing something that you don't want to do. I just want you to be happy...ok?" He explained, Mulan listened carefully and took in what he said. "Just think about it ok..." Mulan nodded. Tao smiled briefly and kissed her forehead. Mulan watched as he left the room, closing the her door behind him.  
  
Mulan sighed heavily and fell onto her bed, she cared for him, they knew each other for so many years and but she was still so strongly draw to Shang that it kept her from going past it all. "Why?" She asked herself.  
  
Shang was in his living room with his new wife sound asleep in his arms. Memories of that one day, the day that almost gave him second thoughts. He sighed, that moment when he saw Mulan, was of course breath taken but he could not believe the level that she went to. The nerve that she had to ruin his wedding like that. Of course he knew that he still cared about her and would probably for a very long time, but he knew that he had to move on, he knew that it was for the best even though part of his heart still yearned to hold her close to him and never be apart. He shook his head and began to stroke his wife's hair. She began to move slowly with his soft touch, her eyes began to flicker and open up. She smiled at Shang and snuggled up closer to him.  
  
"What is it Shang?" She asked.  
  
"Nothing...it's nothing."  
  
"hmmm..you sure?" she asked again. She looked up at him looking to see if by any chance he was lying. Shang looked at her with seriousness.  
  
"I'm sure.." Shang brought her close for a warm kiss then parted letting her dream some more.  
  
He sighed once more and whispered, "I'm sure.."  
  
~Hey, Hey! Yea I know that it is short but I thought that I might just leave it there for now. Well please leave a review, thanks! 


	10. Tao's plan

~Sorry it's been long, I've been busy...well here it goes, the next chapter! Hehe! Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 10: Tao's plan  
  
Tao was at a bar, tired and confused. He rested his elbows on the bar table and began to slurp up his drink. He was the only one at the bar while other men and women danced and sang around in the tavern. All he could think about was Mulan and the Shang guy that he had only heard of. He heard that the man was great and was now a General. As he began to take another drink he heard the door to the tavern open. He turned his head slightly and watched as a tall handsome figure came in with anther muscular figure and was about his height. He noticed that they were solders just by the red capes and fancy armor. He turned back around and continued drinking. As the keeper of the bar came to double check on Tao, Tao thought that it would be a good opportunity to ask the man who the solders were. "Excuse me sir, but those men over there, the solders..do you know who they are?" Asked Tao.  
  
The man looked over at the two men, noticing who they were he nodded and looked at Tao, "That would be General Wang and General Shang, Li Shang."  
  
Tao's eyes got big with expression and he turned over once again and looked at the solders, he had a strong feeling about them the first time he saw them come through that door. Tao smiled and nodded. "Thank you sir." He sat his cup down and wiped off his mouth. He began to get up and walk over to the solders where they sat in a corner of the bar talking amongst each other. As he got there he stood in front of them and looked at them waiting to see how long it would take them to notice that he was standing there. The two men finally looked up at him giving him a look as if wondering what the hell he was doing. "My we help you?  
  
"Yes, actually you can. I was wondering which one of you can tell me who General Li Shang is?"  
  
"Who wants to know?" Asked the man. Shang raised up his hand at his friend for him to stop.  
  
"Easy Wang." Shang looked up at Tao, "I am Shang, what do you need?"  
  
"Oh..so you're the famous General Li Shang that everyone is talking about, and you..you just got married didn't you?" Tao said acting as if all surprised. Shang knew that Tao was being funny and sarcastic.  
  
"What is it, sir?" He asked annoyed now with Tao's sarcasm.  
  
"Well it's just that I heard so much about you from so many people even from the little flower Mulan. But any ways..."  
  
"You know Mulan?" Asked Shang interrupting Tao.  
  
"Well of course we knew each other since we were kids, and I'm now even trying to win her heart. But I'm not the one for her..She loves another."  
  
"Well it looks like there will be a little problem with that one, He's married to the finest lady there is." Explained Wang.  
  
Tao put his fingers on his chin as if thinking about what Wang said. "You sure? I mean maybe she is a nock out but did you ever consider that some ladies can be the greatest the purest of all flowers and yet all men do is take the looks of the flower and want to keep it for themselves, claiming that flower. But hey what do I know? I mean all Mulan did was save all of China, Saved her father, and even a young Captain, her commanding officer. But no Mulan is not the bride that Shang has..she's not a nock out..she's much more then that..she's that and more!" Tao paused, "If you'll excuse me.." Tao bowed and began to walk away just when he heard Shang call him.  
  
"Sir!" Tao turned around, "Come here." He commanded.  
  
As Tao came back he looked at Shang straight in the eyes without fear that Shang might punch him or do anything worse then that. Shang thought for a moment before saying anything, he knew that Mulan was a great person, a great hero one that would probably be remembered for a long time. "What is your name?"  
  
"Tao."  
  
"Why do you come over here telling me that my wife at home is not the best?"  
  
"Because, you wanted better, but you were too afraid of taking that chance for fear of rejection from so many people, even her."  
  
Shang's anger began to build deep inside him. Shang got up as did Wang and walked out of the bar, leaving Tao with a smile on his face, he knew that he hit the spot. As he thought more and more by just standing there, he knew what he had to do to make his plan work.  
  
~*~  
  
Outside Shang walked with anger, trying to ignore the fact that the man, Tao was Mulan's friend and the fact that he decided to speak to Shang and tell him things that he wished not to hear. Wang was not far to follow, he ran up to Shang and stood in front of him making Shang stop in his tracks. "Shang, I say we beat that man. He deserves it!"  
  
"No..Just leave him alone, we have better things to do."  
  
"You are a General; your father was a great General, his strength and will to win. You have that same blood. You can kill that man with just one hit." Said Wang.  
  
Shang stood there and thought, his father was great but he was not like him. Shang looked up at his friend and nodded, "I'm not like my father, Wang." And with that Shang continued to walk.  
  
As Shang walked through the streets, out of the corner of his eye he saw someone in the corner of the building, as he turned his head slowly, he saw that the man was in a black cloak, it was hard to see the man since it was dark. "So I take it your just goin to forget all about her aren't you?" Said the man.  
  
Shang knew it was Tao, he just wouldn't stop. Shang crossed his arms across his chest and said, "Well if you think she's so great then why don't you get married to her?" he asked.  
  
Tao got out of the corner of the building and into the moon light and stood in front of Shang. "I told you I would but I'm not in her heart. You are the only one that fits that spot. Not me, yes I tried and yes I was the one that was getting married to her that day that same day you decided to get married to that lady of yours. I didn't know anything about it really, or who you were. But when she looked at me at the ceremony I could see that she was not happy, I wanted her to be happy and not sad or depressed, so I watched her as she ran out, towards you.."  
  
Shang stood there still listening to Tao. As if he never heard it before. Shang lowered his head real quick then back up to listen to Tao. "See I know that you love her, because you wouldn't have walked out of the bar like then when I told you that you had feelings for her. I mean maybe your family expected you to marry that girl, but what was your heart really telling you? Would it hurt to be with the girl who saved China, her father, the Emperor and even you?" Tao paused. "If you do decide anything come to me, here is where I live." Tao handed him a piece of paper that had Tao's address and street name. "I'll be there ready with a plan on how to change all of this..but if you wish not to then so be it..." Tao bowed down and said goodbye. Shang watched as Tao left, leaving Shang now to double think to see if he did the right thing, and if he was truly happy. As he looked at the piece of paper he then looked back up into the distance where Tao had left.  
  
~*~  
  
Tao opened the door and looked up with surmise, "You came back quick." Announced Tao with an amused smile on his face. Shang nodded and smiled.  
  
"I guess you can say that a certain someone helped me see what I was missing."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* One more chapter! Hehehe how did you like it? 


	11. Blossoming Soul Mates

~Sorry once again for the long wait, I was busy with finals and all that fun stuff! Well I hope you like the last chapter of this story! Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
Chapter 11: Blossoming Soul Mates  
  
Tao and Shang ran over to the barn and got their horses, and quickly jumped on their horses backs and kicked their horse's sides and galloped at full speed down the city block on the dirt road. "So.why exactly are you doing this?" Asked Shang as they continued to gallop through the crowds of people.  
  
"Well I figured that you both have a thing for one another and all you needed was a little help I guess, and I knew that she was in love with you and only you so..this is the thing that was right, me getting married to her would not help her." Explained Tao.  
  
"Thanks." Shang smiled at Tao in thanks and Tao smiled back and nodded his head.  
  
"Friends?" Tao held out his hand to Shang and Shang took it quickly then placed them back on the reins and maneuvered around the two women that were in the middle of the street. He got back over to Tao and shook his head as if to say that galloping through a crowd like that they were in was crazy.  
  
"Friends.." Shang answered. "So..how exactly are we going to do this?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking and I decided that I would probably go in first and see her and kind of talk to her and Ill start talking about all the kind of shit that she has gone through and ill lead her outside and there you will be and yea.you know what to do from there."  
  
Shang just laughed to himself, Tao was not afraid to do or say anything he could tell why him and Mulan were friends. "Ya!" Shang yelled out making his white stallion move into a quicker gallop. Tao did the same and they got onto the lonely path where they could talk about the plan some more and even get there quicker since it was a quicker route to getting there.  
  
As they entered the doorway, they both went to the door and waited.Fa Zhou opened the door and was a little surprised that Shang was there. He was about to ask why he was there when they both hushed him and whispered to him that they had a little plan but everyone had to be quiet. Fa Zhou understood and went into the kitchen where his wife and mother were.  
  
"Alright I'm going to go get her and talk to her you go under the blossom tree and ill bring her out there to you." Ordered Tao. Shang nodded and tip toed out of the house and out at the back of the yard.  
  
Tao cleared his throat and knocked on her door. Hearing no answer he began to open the door slowly. "Mulan?"  
  
"Yea.I'm here.." Tao found her on her bed looking outside the bedroom window, watching the night sky.  
  
"How are you?" he asked calmly.  
  
"I'm ok.I guess." she answered. Tao pulled her face to look at his.  
  
"I want you to be happy, so I have a little surprise for you." Tao paused. "And I have decided to cancel our wedding, because you don't love me not in that way." Mulan began to shake her head.  
  
"No..I mean you..."  
  
Tao hushed her placing his finger on her lips. "Mulan, you know that I'm right.and I'm ok with that.I mean my feelings for you wont change but since I care about you I want you to be happy so I canceled them." Explained Tao.  
  
"I'm sorry." Tao nodded as if to say that it was nothing to worry about. Even though Mulan felt bad for putting him through so much that he didn't need, that no one needed.  
  
"Come with me...I have a surprise.." He held out his hand, Mulan took it and followed him to her back yard. She was wondering what the surprise was, and why he even brought her to her back yard. He suddenly pointed over to the Magnolia tree. Mulan saw nothing.but she walked over to it slowly looking back at Tao giving him a look as if to say 'why?' As she continued to walk she then could see a figure she was about to jump up and go running over to Tao when she noticed that the figure was Shang. Mulan stopped dead in her tracks and watched as he moved towards her. She looked back at Tao who was in the back smiling and nodding his head for her to go.  
  
"Hi.." Said Shang.  
  
"Hi.."  
  
"I came here to tell you that I'm sorry for what happened. I yelled at you and I didn't mean the things that I said and I'm sorry."  
  
Mulan nodded. "It's ok..your happy now that's what matters.doesn't it?" she asked.  
  
"Well the thing is that.well..lets just say I had a little help to look at things more clearly and the thing is that I was wrong. The feelings that I have for you I still have and I want to be with you..." Mulan began to smile. "I don't know what happened to me in the beginning but the truth was when I saw you in that dress that one day something was telling me oh.my.god...she's gorgeous. And I don't know why I stayed with my wife but the truth is that I don't want to be with her I wanted you.and I still do."  
  
Mulan smiled and almost in tears of happiness. Mulan ran into his arms and hugged him close. Shang wrapped his arms around Mulan and kept her close. Shang brought her face up to his and looked at her straight in the eyes admiring the beauty and the shine. He leaned in and placed his lips on her savoring the kiss that they both were longing for in a while. Once they parted they both were smiling at one another and began to giggle with joy. "Mulan, will you be my wife and be with me for as long as we both live?" Shang asked.  
  
"Yes!" She jumped into his arms and kissed him all over.  
  
Tao watched from the distance as he saw his two friends were in the start of their new relationship with one another. Tao smiled and began to walk away knowing that he did something right. But as he got to thinking he knew that Shang's wife would now be single. He smiled and chuckled he had another plan off the top of his head. And he had a feeling, a good feeling about it too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Hahahaha yea I know it was lame but oh.well! So.what did you think? And yes this is the final chapter I have to now finish up the other stories! Hehehe thanks again for all the reviews. 


End file.
